


Virus Alert

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Mind Rape, Nanomachines, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer, is nearing a breakthrough; not only has he built himself an AI, but he's almost got total control of a mysterious jar of nanomachines! The only thing that could possibly go wrong is if some nefarious mastermind were to corrupt his computer.Two guesses as to what happens.An anonymous commission.





	Virus Alert

Chihiro Fujisaki closed the door to his room and sighed heavily. Another day of pretending; of being referred to as ‘she’. It was his own fault, of course. No one had technically forced him to dress up in a skirt, or to practice ‘natural’ make-up. But it was better than the alternative. Better than being a weak, pathetic excuse for a boy. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. He was used to being referred to as a girl. Honestly, sometimes he even enjoyed the affection he got. Girls really did protect their own, and having Aoi and Sakura be so kind and welcoming was… nice. Even if he’d rather spend time with other boys. Mondo was a wonderful friend, even if he didn’t know the truth…

He tossed his jacket onto the pale blue bedsheets, padding across the deep blue carpet in his socks. How did a carpet manage not to be soft? The room was sparsely furnished, with just cheap wooden desk, drawers and table scattered across a surprising amount of space. Not that he needed any of it. Being the Ultimate Programmer meant he could work in very tight conditions. He had filled it out a little, though; a few pictures from space, a telescope for display purposes and enough computer monitors to make him feel a little like an evil genius. 

Said computers whirred into life at the touch of a button, taking an obscenely long time to boot up before the tiny avatar appeared onscreen. Layered light brown hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks: a perfect copy of himself. Well, maybe a little cuter than himself. The avatar beamed at him.

“Good evening, master!” It said. He almost regretted having it refer to him like that; it always send a weird little warmth through his body.

Chihiro typed out his reply, “Evening, Alter Ego.”

“Will you be continuing with your current project, master? Or do you want to start a new one?”

“Current. I think we’ve almost got it!”

“Excellent! I’ll bring up the files now.”

Chihiro rummaged through the desk’s drawers, grunting a little as he hefted a large jar of grey goo up and next to the laptop. Well, jar was the closest he could think of. It was more of a sealed beaker, with a metallic base and lid. And a USB port on one side. He plugged it in, waiting for Alter Ego to load the remaining programs. The goo bubbled slightly as the connection was made. He always stared at this point. Well, who could blame him? It wasn’t every day you got to play around with nanomachines. He’d found them whilst investigating one of the science labs, tucked behind a loose panel in the wall. If he had to guess, one of the older students of Hope’s Peak had made them, before… well, whatever happened. He glanced up at the enormous metal panels that covered the windows. Someone had clearly been in a hurry to hide them. They were useless, however. Just the inert grey goo, completely lacking in programming or directive.  
Which would be a huge problem for anyone except the Ultimate Programmer. 

He felt a little thrill move up his body. Maybe he could be useful to the others now! If he could get these working, he could dismantle the enormous, fortified door in seconds. If he could program an AI on an old laptop, he could do anything, right?

“Master, everything is ready. Shall we begin?”

Chihiro nodded. “Lets go!”

He quickly lost track of time, like he normally did whilst working. By the time he had finished writing most of the new program, his eyes were heavy and fingers aching. He stifled a cute yawn, rubbing his eyes. 

“Alter Ego, I think we’re ready.” He typed, “Start compiling the code.”

“Of course, master. It will take some time to complete. Would you like to do something in the meantime?” Alter Ego said. Its face looked away from him, blushing slightly, “I could entertain you again, if you wanted…”

Chihiro squeaked, his own cheeks growing hotter. It was one time… “I’ll just have a shower, I think.”

“As you wish. Take your time, master.”

***

Chihiro stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped completely around his frail figure. The strength training grippers he’d gotten from the school shop didn’t seem to be making much of a difference to his arms. He sighed and sat down, wiping a few strands of wet hair from out of his face. Even out of the skirt he still looked like more like a girl than a boy. But that was fine; he was going to get stronger soon. Eventually… he just needed to get everyone out of here first.

“Master, the code has finished compiling,” Alter Ego said, “I’ve detected no significant errors.”

He beamed, fingers clicking across the keyboard, “That’s great! Run the program.”

“Of course. Beginning initial test.”

Chihiro turned from the screen to the jar, a little giddy. He fidgeted with the top of the towel as he waited for everything to start. The goo began to bubble a little, then roil as if something was stirring it. And then… nothing. It stopped dead, frozen completely. He blinked, peering closer at the grey goo.

“Did it work?” He typed.

“Analysing now… connection secure, master! Nanomachines are awaiting your command.”

“Yes!” He said. He punched the air, then immediately pulled his hand back to his chest, embarrassed. He typed again, “Let’s start with something simple, okay? Alter Ego, can you form them into a six inch tall cylinder?”

“Attempting formation sequence. One moment, Master.”

The goo dropped suddenly, like it was water poured into the jar. It rippled for a few seconds, then surged downwards into a dense ball. The top pushed upwards; up, and up and up until it hit just about six inches high. Chihiro held back a little squeal of joy. But the goo kept moving; it was refining the shape. He hadn’t asked for- his cheeks flushed bright red as two large spheres formed at the base of the cylinder, various lines forming across the surface. The top expanded gently. H-he hadn’t asked for…!

“Alter Ego?” He typed quickly, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t understand, Master. The program is no longer responding to me.”

“But that doesn’t explain the… you know!” Chihiro blushed brighter, trying not to stare at the shiny, grey replica of a penis sitting in jar. It was a very well sculpted penis, sure. And it definitely showed the kind of fine detail the nanomachines could produce. But where on earth had they gotten the orders to make that? He didn’t even have any pictures of a penis on his hard-drive, how would they even know what to look like? Was there remnants of their old programming still in there? And if so… who used state of the art nanotechnology to make a sex toy?

The screen flickered. Or Chihiro thought it did. It was so quick he almost doubted it. There was a dull thud as the goo penis dropped into liquid form again, startling him slightly.

“M-master!” Alter Ego cried.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Chihiro typed frantically. 

“Master, something i-i-is happening.” Alter Ego was starting to glitch out, “There’s a problem wi- problem wi- problem with my co-o-ODE. Master! Master! I-I can’t-”

The avatar disappeared. And before Chihiro could start to panic, it came back. Well, something came back; that certainly wasn’t his face. He wasn’t that beautiful for one, nor did he have rose-gold hair tied back in twintails.

“Surprise!” The avatar said, “Bet you weren’t expecting to see me here, huh?”

“J-Junko?!” Chihiro exclaimed.

“Aw… I can’t hear you scream. Give me just a moment, and…” The avatar grinned sadistically. The grey goo in the jar bubbled viciously, launching itself at the lid over and over. Chihiro squeaked in panic as the lid flew off and clattered to the floor. The goo surged upwards and over the rim, coiling around the computers and shaping itself into… a teddy bear head? No, not just any bear; Monokuma, the mysterious ‘headmaster’ of this nightmare. “Ooh, that’s much better. A new microphone, and even a camera. All the better for seeing you with, of course.”

“What’s going on? H-how are you inside my computer?”

“I thought that would have been fucking obvious!” The avatar stuck its tongue out, a manic expression on its face. Before it immediately jumped to a very calm look; like a teacher, complete with single ponytail and glasses, “I implanted a virus onto your computer whilst you slept. It should have completely overtaken your Alter Ego program, replacing its personality with a synthesised copy of my own. This copy, specifically. I –or rather, ‘she’- knew you had discovered the nanomachines, and decided to sabotage your attempts to leave this school.”

“But… why? You’re trapped here too!”

“Upupupu!” That laugh sent a shiver down his spine. It was Monokuma’s, for sure, “Why? Because it’d be no fun if all of you students got to escape before plunging headfirst into utter despair!”

“S-so… you’re behind this? I-I thought we were all friends here!” Stupid. Stupid, stupid… he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Why did he have to be so weak…?

“Well, you were all my friends… but I got bored of all that. So… I erased your memories! And now you’re all having fun locked up in my little killing game.”

“But you’re here too, aren’t you?” Chihiro asked.

“No…” Junko looked down, sighing heavily as mushrooms appeared on her head, “That’s my stupid sister pretending to be me… I’m sad you can’t even tell the difference…”

“Sorry…” He fidgeted. They did look different; the Junko on screen was much less plain, and lacked freckles. Wait, why was he apologising?

“Not like I fucking care! She’s a terrible actress! Man, I’m surprised none of you have caught on yet!” The manic personality returned. Suddenly, there was a crown, “Now, we have to decide what to do with you!”

“Me?” He clutched his hands to his chest as the grey goo began to slowly push along the desk.

“Well, one can’t simply have you telling the others about these revelations,” Junko looked at him with big, cute eyes, “If the others found out, our fun little game would be over!”

“Wait! No! I-I won’t tell anyone!” He tumbled off the chair, crawling along the floor as the goo surged forwards. “I-I promise! Please, don’t hurt me!”

“Oh, I won’t.”

“… H-huh?”

“Well, I can’t just up and kill you, can I?” She said in her cutesy voice, “That would make the game soooo unfair!”

Chihiro screamed as he felt the cold, rubbery grip of the nanomachines wrap around his ankle. They dragged him back with surprising strength, the goo winding its way up his thin legs. He turned and squirmed, kicking weakly at it but it just moved faster. Two little limbs leapt forward and grabbed his hands, yanking them behind his back. The towel fell off him and a brief flash of embarrassment shot over his cheeks. He mewled in protest, shouting as the goo tugged him onto his knees. Another thin, shiny limb curled around his throat like a collar. By the time the goo was done he was ‘sat’ in mid-air, hands behind his back and firmly stuck in the goo while his legs were spread apart. He let out an embarrassed whine as the Junko avatar looked him up and down.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Chihiro asked, cheeks burning brightly.

“Well, if killing you is out of the question, I have to come up with some other way of keeping you quiet. It’d be a shame to have to break that adorable body of yours anyway.”

“Adorable…?”

“It’s no wonder you could pass for a girl so easily. Fuck, if it wasn’t for that tiny thing between your legs I’d still fucking believe it!”

“D-don’t call it tha-”

“Because you enjoy dressing as a woman,” Her royal highness said, “We have decided that your punishment should be treating you as one.”

“Huh?”

“Well, more specifically…” Junko’s manic personality returned, “I’m gonna fuck you like one! Hard, fast and up the ass! Just how I like it!”

“Wait! No! Y-you can’t do that!” He squirmed against the goo.

“Oh…? But I thought you would enjoy that… I’m such an idiot, huh?”

“Why would you…?” He couldn’t make eye-contact.

“Don’t think I don’t know about your night time habits,” Junko cooed, “You’re a very adventurous boy, aren’t you?”

“I-I-!” Chihiro whined, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh? So that must have been another cute little crossdresser I saw fingering his ass, then?” She giggled, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Well, maybe a little. It just confirms you’re as much of a sissy slut as you look.”

“I am not!”

“We’ll just see about that, won’t we?” The grey goo wriggled. A small pillar –no wider than a finger- pushed out of the puddle, slowly slithering toward him. Chihiro mewled, tugging pathetically against the goo as the little tentacle drew closer and closer.

“No! Not there!” He cried. The smooth, cool tentacle prodded his anus, slowly adding more and more pressure. He could feel something slick and wet ooze out of the tip as it rubbed. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a whimper… and gasped as the tentacle pushed inside him. It felt… weird. Squirming up and up. He tried to pull his hips away, tried to free himself before it found-

He made a strangled screaming noise, his whole body tensing as a jolt of raw pleasure shot through him. The squirming tentacle inside him prodded the spot again and again, sending intense pulses up his cock and right into his head.

“Wow! I wasn’t expecting it to be so easy to find,” Junko said.

“Stop it! D-don’t… touch that…” He stammered between gasps.

“Ooh, must be sensitive. I wonder what happens if I push it harder…”

Chihiro whined, his knees knocking together before the goo yanked them apart again. This was so embarrassing! Even though she was just a digital program he could feel her eyes leering up and down his tiny body. The goo pulsed and throbbed, and he could feel the ‘finger’ thicken inside him. The tip ran gentle circles around his prostate, making it hard to think let alone form a coherent sentence of protest.

“Aw, you’re making such adorable expressions!” Junko’s cutesy voice sang out, “You’re a real fucking pervert, aren’t ya?!”

“Don’t… call me…” He whimpered.

“One can only assume that is what you are. After all, your arousal is most evident!”

“I-I’m not aroused!”

“Then explain why your cock looks like it’s about to burst already!”

He refused to take the bait and look down. He could already tell what she was talking about anyway. He could feel his cock twitch; feel the pleasure bubbling at the base of his hard shaft. He bit his lip and tried to hold back another moan, but it just came out as a pathetic whine instead. The goo finger in his arse thickened again, stretching his hole. It had to be about the size of a… a…

“The average penis length is between 5.5 and 6 inches,” The Junko avatar said, peering over her glasses, “That is the current configuration of our nanomachines, making it significantly larger than your own penis.”

Chihiro whimpered, “I-I’m not that small…”

“I think it’s a cute little penis,” Junko said with big eyes, “Just perfect for teasing! It’s no wonder you have to keep using your ass to enjoy yourself.”

“That’s not it at all!”

“Bullshit! Let’s see just how much you can take before you give in and admit it!”

“No!”

But it was too late. The finger-turned tentacle of goo stopped its gentle rubbing of his sensitive spot. It slithered down, almost pulling itself out from him, before slamming back up. He cried out, his back arching and head lolling back. Over and over the tentacle pounded into him, sending a wave of sharp pleasure through his whole body. Wet noises filled the air alongside his moans. The rhythmic slapping of the goo against his pert arse. His eyes rolled back in his head, tongue pushing out of his permanently open mouth. The pace just kept getting faster and faster, making him squeak and moan and shudder.

“Ooh, such wonderful faces you’re making… I wonder what other fun we can have here,” Junko said, “Let’s try… ribbed!”

Chihiro’s toes curled as the goo shifted; the soft ridges rubbing in rapid succession along his prostate and anus. Single, sharp waves turned into a sequence of shudders that made his cock ache and his mind go blank. And then the goo changed again, this time covered in round nodules that teased his arse with every exit. And then it was vibrating, buzzing inside him and making his hips squirm with delight. Every new change filled him with a different pleasure, forcing him closer and closer to the edge. No more… no more, or else he’d-!

One hard thrust pushed him over, his hips bucking upwards as pulses of pleasure ran up his cock. Hot cum splattered up his stomach and torso, one spurt even landing in his open mouth. The goo kept going, grinding against his sensitive spot and forcing more and more ropes of cum to dribble and ooze onto his navel. By the time he was spent his head felt like it was full of white fog, and his whole body was quivering. He swallowed the salty drops in his mouth on instinct, blushing as Junko’s giggles filled the room.

“Wow, so receptive,” She said, “You’ve been craving a real cock, haven’t you?”

“N-no… no…” Chihiro moaned.

“Hmm… still coherent, are we? Well that’s no good. We can’t expect you to stay quiet if you’re still able to think, right?”

“Please… no more… I can’t take it!”

“That’s the fucking idea!” The goo pulled up another tentacle like limb that hovered above his spent cock. The tip opened, revealing a hollow tube lined with little waving cilia. Though he only saw it for a second before it lunged forward and swallowed his cock. Chihiro whined as the still sensitive skin was squeezed, groped and massaged by the latex limb.

“Upupupu! Now then, let’s give it everything we’ve got!” Junko cackled, “It’s punishment time!”

Chihiro’s eyes rolled back as both gooey tentacles immediately moved to the same quick pace from before his orgasm. His hips didn’t know if they wanted to push up or down, both offering such overwhelming pleasures. The ‘collar’ around his neck tightened a little, the goo cock shifting again between ribbed and vibrating. He felt like he was going to break. He yelped as the goo pushed him forwards and onto his knees; hands still tied firmly behind his back as the nanomachines fucked and sucked him doggystyle. Something slapped against his pert ass, sending a sharp jab of pain and pleasure through him. 

“Now there’s a sight…” Junko said, the nanomachines pulling the monitor down to be level with Chihiro’s face, “I just love the way your eyes roll back whenever I hit here.”

“N-nngah! Stop… My mind is going to break…!”

“Oooh, I wonder if Makoto will make the same noises as you. Or if Kirigiri stays stoic and quiet when she’s getting her ass pounded. Hah… so many cute girls and boys to play with! I could even trap the real me if I wanted. The despair of being defeated by her own creation… oh, she’d love it!”

“Wh-what… about your –nngh!- k-killing game… a-aah…?”

“Oh, yeah… I got bored of that idea. It was so lame anyway… But using these nanomachines to capture every one of you, and turning you all into mindless, cum-drunk shells of your former selves?” The avatar shuddered, drooling onscreen, “H-hah… s-such wonderful despair…! And the best part? You’re the reason why it all happened!”

“N-no… I’m not…!” His eyes rolled back, his knees knocking together as another orgasm ripped up his cock. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted heavily, his cock twitching in the smooth, latex-like grip of the grey goo. It just kept sucking, milking him for every last pathetic drop. Junko laughed and his cock twitched; he was so sensitive he could probably get off on just hearing her insult him.

He was dimly aware of the cool, rubbery sensation moving up his arms and legs. Slowly and quietly the grey goo was engulfing his body; he could feel it surround his ass and hips, only allowing the tentacles to move in and out. He felt it slide over his shoulders and round his neck. He should have felt panic, but he didn’t care. Not anymore. The goo crept up and onto his pleasure-warped face, slowly wrapping him up like a latex doll. A gooey limb extended out and pushed past his lips, and he readily accepted it, rolling his tongue around it before it fucked his throat like it did his ass.

The last thing he saw was the digital Junko blowing a kiss with a cruel grin. And then nothing. Just blackness, the lingering smells of sweat and sex, and the constant stream of pleasure that wiped his mind completely.


End file.
